


Mean Witches

by Sapphostears



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lilith is like gay regina George, Mary is a witch in this, for some reason they are all at the academy together, they are young like 18/19 at the academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphostears/pseuds/Sapphostears
Summary: Mary Wardwell struggles to fit in as new girl at the Academy of Unseen arts, the school is ruled by 3 witches who quickly take a liking to her. Will Mary find out she has more than just a school girl crush on stone cold bitch Lilith Morningstar and her gal pals?
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, marith - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt to write fanfiction in about 5 years so please be nice thank u  
> i have no idea where this fic is going it was just an idea I had and I rolled with it

It was her first day at the Academy of Unseen Arts, Mary Wardwell stood on the edge of the school hall holding a lunchbox in one hand and shuffling her other hand nervously, she bit her lip and looked around trying to spot a friendly face, everybody seemed to already be sitting in small groups, most didn’t seem to notice her presence, no change from the way she was used to being treated. Her first day so far had left her feeling like perhaps she didn’t belong at this school at all, the students all seemed so in touch with their magical gifts, and Mary, although magical blood flowed through her veins, was yet to show much promise as a young Witch. How could she even expect her peers to accept her, a shy failure of a Witch so pathetic she found herself sitting alone at lunch. She resided herself to taking a walk outside and sitting on the Academy steps with her lunch box and her own thoughts, perhaps instead of a Sorcerer she could practise as a Historian of Witchcraft, as that seemed to be the only thing she was good for.

Partway through her lunch she was interrupted by a harsh voice, she peered up and saw a girl, arms crossed, wild dark hair, piercing blue eyes and red lipstick, her tone was accusatory, 2 other girls followed her arm in arm,

“Excuse me, these steps are reserved for me!”

Mary opened her mouth to say sorry but words failed her, she felt her heart beat hammering and her eyes water, confrontation was the last thing she wanted on her first day. The girl seemed so confident, bordering on cocky, everything about her appearance told Mary she was not to be messed with.

“Well? Explain yourself! And move.”

Slightly terrified, the new Witch tried to defend herself, her voice cracking as she piped up with a string of flustered apologies, gathering her things clumsy into her bag, packing away a book and her lunch box,

“S-sorry, I’m so sorry to bother you, I didn’t know… you see, I'm new here, I'm so sorry...”

“These are our steps and you’re sitting on them! I ought to remove you myself you disrespectful little...!”

With that the girls behind her stepped forward to stand with the confrontational Witch, a beautiful girl with dark hair and dark skin slid an arm around her waist, she sighed and spoke in an amused tone with a thick Haitian French Accent,

“Lily, calm down, she was just leaving.”

The beautiful ginger girl took Lily’s hand and stood on the other side of her, Mary watched in curiosity as she whispered something in her ear, the three of them shared a laugh and Lily nodded, turning back to Mary,

  
“Look, We’ll let you go because you’re new here and we think you’re cute, in an…. Innocent …. sort of way, but I warn you, my name is Lilith Morningstar, this is Marie Lafleur and Zelda Spellman, in case you haven’t heard, we OWN this academy and we’re not afraid to destroy anyone who gets in our way, do we have a problem miss…. Mary Wardwell?”  
She picked up a book from the girls hands to look at the name on the cover before tossing it back onto the floor where Mary fumbled with her bag.

  
“Y-yes, I mean no we don’t have a problem, i’m sorry, I won’t bother you again… nice to meet you? And sorry.”

  
The girls soon found their positions seated on the steps, when Mary looked up the 3 of them looked nothing less than regal, Queens of the Academy. Zelda, who apparently thought she was cute, sat playfully on Liliths lap, she pulled a packet of cigarettes out and smiled a little too sickly sweet when her name was mentioned. Marie, the girl who had come to her defence shrugged her blazer off her shoulders and pulled out a lighter, as she lit the redhead girls cigarette she winked at Mary. As for Lilith, her legs outstretched in the sun like a cat and a hand on Zelda’s thigh, rolled her eyes and ignored Mary’s comment. The three girls just stared daggers at her until she left.

What the fuck just happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Mary got used to life at the Academy, she had managed to find a space in the library where she liked to sit alone during her breaks, she figured she would need to study as much as possible if she ever hoped of fitting in at this school and making use of her gifts.

Mary was sat in the library one day after school trying to get her head around the basics of spell casting, as she made notes her mind wandered to Lilith, Marie and Zelda. She saw the girls in the Academy halls regularly although they paid her no attention and caused no trouble, often more caught up in the moment and each other, Everybody seemed to either idolise the 3 Witches or be afraid of them, and they were so in sync it made Mary wonder how close they really were, she had heard Witches and Warlocks often had multiple complex relationships, but surely not. She shook the thoughts from her head.

“You know the library closes early on a Friday, Mary.”

When she looked up the Haitian girl was watching her amused from the seat opposite, with what appeared to be a Voodoo book in her hand, her hair was up in a patterned scarf and she’d set her bag down on the table in front of her. Mary's eyes darted around the library looking for the other girls, but she couldn’t see any traces of Lilith or Zelda, the shy girl was a little startled but she remembered how Marie had defended her the other day, perhaps she wasn’t as much of a mean bitch as the slightly terrifying Lilith.

“Where are your friends?”

“My friends? You mean my lovers? Girlfriends? Lilith and Zelda? Contrary to popular belief, we are not joined at the hip, Cherie,” She laughed at the assumption, and Mary swallowed audibly, embarrassed didn’t even put into words how Mary was feeling. What made it worse was Marie was even more beautiful up close and leaning towards her, there was no doubt about it, her eyes were intense and her cheekbones carved by gods, and the shy girl found herself lost for words with a distinct heat creeping up her cheeks.

“Oh, sorry.. I didn’t mean to offend,”

“Non, I am sorry, for the other day, Lily is… not friendly with new people, I on the other hand, love when an interesting new witch pops up out of nowhere,” She spoke of Lilith with a fondness and a wide grin, eyeing the new girl up like she was trying to see into her soul, that intense gaze never wavering as she reached over and picked up the book Mary was reading.

“Basic spells, Wardwell? I had you down as more intelligent than that, why don’t you take Potion brewing, or conjuring?” There was a slight teasing tone in her voice and her hand gently brushed the back of Mary’s as she handed the book back,  
“Or perhaps the art of Voodoo interests you, hm?”

It was at that moment it all became too much for Mary, she grabbed her glasses and her books and made an excuse that she had to go, before she made a run for it, what was the girl playing at? Why would one of the Academy’s 3 top girl’s mess with her head like this, and why was Mary playing along with it like putty in her hands?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From behind some bookshelves Marie heard the girlish laughs of her hiding companions, Lilith emerged first triumphantly, she wrapped her arms around Marie tight for a moment, delighted before she sat on the table next to where Marie was standing and loudly proclaimed  
“Oh she’s too precious! Zelda you were right! Get your Arse out here!”

Marie just grinned knowingly, she was almost certain she could hear the girls whispering the whole time and the sounds of what was definitely a messy makeout session and possibly more in the corner of the empty library.

”What’s put you in such a good mood?”

When the redhead emerged she was adjusting her tie and slipping her blazer back on, she rolled her eyes at Liliths comment, “You believe me now, Lily, she’s sweet but incredibly shy, probably a virgin, but so eager to run away which will not do.”

She turned to Marie and kissed her lips softly, their plan to mess with the new girls head had worked out perfectly and Zelda was proud her girlfriend was up to the challenge.

“you were perfect darling, I loved the bit about the Voodoo.”

With that she took a seat next to Lilith on the desk and began reapplying her lipstick in a small compact mirror. Lilith smirked at Marie and looked her up and down, she spoke in a low sultry voice,

“You can tutor me anytime, You had me positively bewitched Miss Voodoo!”

  
Marie ignored the demon witch’s shameless advances as she was deep in thought “I think she’s interested, but Lilith, I warn you, be gentle with her, she seems like she might break if you even look at her, she’s terrified of you, skittish, but deliciously sweet.”

“I can be gentle!”

The ginger and the Haitian witch exchange looks, raising an eyebrow at that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter starts with sex but its not super graphic or anything

The empty girls bathroom around 2.30 in the afternoon was the ideal time and place for an encounter of the carnivorous kind, specifically between a deliciously wound up Zelda and a wild power hungry Lilith who was positively gagging for it. The young demon thrust her lover against the wall and their kisses were hurried, desperate, the redhead was making quick work of undoing Liliths shirt to feel every body part she possibly could, she gasped her words between open mouthed kisses,

“You should have told me you were this needy Lily, you know how dull I find that class.”

The brunette took hold of Zelda’s hair pulling it back to kiss and bite her way down her exposed neck, she shuddered against the cold bathroom wall and moaned, her hands wrapped around Lilith’s shoulders running franticly through dark curls as the brunette spoke this time,

“You’re just as fucking needy as me,” she teased and her leg slid between Zelda’s, her mouth silencing her, “Get on your knees.”

“Oh Lily...” The redhead practically purred, her cheeks darkened red, but when she looked down at the dirty bathroom floor she turned her nose up and raised an eyebrow, “Really? Here?”

Lilith smirked a dangerous smirk ear to ear, she had always been blunt, rebellious and rough around the edges by nature, sometimes too much for sophisticated, always perfect Zelda. The demon and the Voodoo girl would always tease her for it but really the way she turned up her nose was all part of her charm. Lilith leant in and hissed, taking pleasure in taunting her, 

“Yes here, get on your knees Princess, or are you afraid of getting a little dirty?” There was a glint in Zelda’s eye as she slid down onto her knees without another word, not even protesting the use of the nickname, her hands slid up the demons legs and she scraped down the backs of her thighs with her nails, she pressed her lips to her lovers underwear, inhaling,

“I’m not afraid of anything, darling.”

She looked up, giving Lilith a dark smile and taking in the sight of her slightly unhinged girlfriend who held her hair back as she pushed lace aside, ready to taste heaven.

As Mary burst into the girls bathroom she clapped a hand over her mouth. She had been running down the halls as fast as her legs would carry her away from the cruel laughs of the group of warlocks chasing her, they had taken her glasses and were taunting her down the halls when she had run into the bathroom for sanctuary, only to be faced with a shocking scene of a different kind. 

Her eyes locked with Liliths and she wiped away tears from her eyes, trying to stand up straight, trying to look away, she couldn’t. Her eyes just kept flicking between the half undone demon girl with her skirt around her waist and the redhead kneeling between her legs, Lilith raised a finger to her lips, warning Mary to stay silent,

“Zelda, look who’s decided to join us...”

“Mmmmh M-Marie?”

Zelda turned around from where she knelt, on the sight of the new girl her eyes widened, she grasped hold of Liliths skirt and underwear, quickly rearranging her girlfriend before she stood and rearranged her hair and straightened up her skirt while the girl just stared like a deer in headlights, she huffed in annoyance and hit Lilith hard on the arm,

“I thought you locked the door!”

“I thought you did...”

“You’re a fucking liar, Lilith Morningstar, don’t look so pleased with yourself!”

Mary cleared her throat coming to her senses as she watched the scene unfold between two of the Academy’s favourite young Witches “Um… I um…. I’ll go...”

“No!” Lilith waved a hand in the air to slam the door shut behind her, turning her attention from Zelda to Mary who once again looked shocked and was trying desperately to avoid eye contact, tears still in her eyes. The demon took a step closer to the timid girl and looked her up and down, 

“What happened to you?”

Mary could feel herself shake as the girl came closer, she hid her face behind her hands as she couldn’t stop more tears from falling, she heard Lilith’s voice once again but now gentler, and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder,

“No seriously Mary, what happened to you? I mean it, why are you in such a state?”

When Mary gathered enough courage she opened her eyes to be met with bright blue ones blinking back at her, her lip trembled, for some reason she wanted to tell the other girl everything and she knew she would understand. 

“Take a deep breath.” And Mary did, she took several deep breaths before she spoke, 

“Some warlocks, they were chasing me... they took my glasses and they wouldn’t give them back,” She felt the other witch’s grip tighten on her shoulder, encouraging her to tell more, she almost felt bad for being afraid of the witch at first. 

“They shouted horrible things at me, I can’t remember them now, and one boy pushed me-”

“Who are they?” The ginger witch chimed in from the corner of the room, her hands fumbling with a packet of cigarettes, she offered it to Mary, who quickly shook her head, Zelda shrugged and lit up,

“Suit yourself, but who are they?”

Mary bit her lip, looking from Zelda to Lilith and back between them again, unsure if she should say any names, was this some kind of a trap? Maybe the girls were friends with her tormentors, tears welled up in her eyes once more.

“Shut up Zelda,” The other girl glared back at her girlfriend for a second before turning back to Mary and slowly wrapping one arm around her, the new girl helpless with nothing left to do but bury her face against the girls shoulder in shame, her tears would surely get Lilith’s shoulder wet, but she didn’t seem to care.

“Warlocks are rats especially at this school, isn’t that right Zelda?”

Zelda only rolled her eyes in agreement before stepping towards the two girls and reaching out for Mary’s hand to comfort her, 

“Quite, we’re only trying to help.” 

The three girls stood for what felt like a long moment, Mary thought to herself how pleasant the other girl smelt as she hid her face against her, lingering when she eventually pulled back. If the two girls noticed they didn’t say anything. 

“It… it was Faustus Blackwood and his friends.”

“That fucking freak!” 

The colour drained from Zelda’s face at the name and she let go of Mary’s hand to finish the rest of her cigarette with slightly shaking hands and hastily light another. Lilith winced and steadied her girlfriend with a hand on the small of her back as she spoke, 

“We know him, and unfortunately we know just how much of a little bitch he can be.” Mary just nodded, she wanted to reach out to the ginger witch and comfort her too, she had that expression of hurt and anger and Mary knew not to ask too many questions. Lilith spoke up again, Trying to make her feel better, 

“What a fucking beta, picking on a sweet girl like you, pathetic! but i’ll tell you a secret! He’s weak as fuck, didn’t you try to fight? Scream at him? Hit him? Hex him?”

Mary shook her head, 

“I don’t know how.”

Zelda just slowly exhaled smoke as she was deep in thought, one arm around her lover now and thinking more rationally, decidedly,

“We’ll hex him then, I won’t let that piece of shit get away with picking on more innocent girls, and no offence Mary but you’re as innocent as it gets.”

“None taken,”

Lilith actually laughed at that, loud enough to startle the timid witch a little bit, but soon she smiled and chuckled along, Lilith broke their laughter with her bluntness,

“Meet us in the forest after school tonight, 9pm sharp, don’t be late!”

“Oh and Mary, don’t tell anyone about this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going with the flow so let me know what you think and any suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I affectionately call this chapter “drama in the woods”

Before she began her days at the Academy Mary Wardwell would never have dreamt of walking through the forest at night to meet three witches she barely knew, but she had to admit she couldn’t stop thinking about all three of them. She wondered how she had got into this situation, ever since her encounter in the bathroom she was even more eager for Lilith, Zelda, and Marie’s approval, perhaps there was a small part of her that wanted to feel the type of love the three of them always seemed to have, that type of unwavering support and power that radiated from them. 

Mary knew there was more to each of them than they initially let on, her mind wandered to the things she admired about each of the girls, not only Lilith’s wild intensity but her willingness to fight fire with hellfire and protect fiercely made Mary feel that maybe there was a flame deep inside her too. 

Marie that day in the library, she was comforting in all the ways Lilith was calloused, she was a whirlwind of strength and intelligence, a truly creative and free spirited young witch who was unafraid to speak her mind. Perhaps Mary wanted the strength to be a little unafraid of her demons too. 

Her thoughts turned to Zelda, a leader in her own right, the art of how she could wrap others around her finger to submit to her will, Zelda had a vulnerability about her that it seemed Lilith and Marie seldom showed and she knew how to use it to her advantage, Mary thought she would happily follow Zelda anywhere. 

The forest wasn’t her ideal choice of place to meet, and she shivered pulling her cardigan tighter around her as she walked through to the clearing, unable to relax as though every rustle in the trees was a creature of the night and not a harmless bird or woodland animal. 

She did however let out a small scream when she felt 2 hands grab her shoulders from behind, and a hand clasped over her mouth to silence her, her heart was pounding in her chest and her senses were overwhelmed by strong perfume and a warm breath against her ear, 

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming, my beautiful little mouse, but i’m glad you’re here,”

“Lilith y-you are?” She breathed out, and she wanted to tell the girl she had just been thinking about her, but words failed her, did Lilith really think she was beautiful? And a mouse? It almost felt like a compliment. Almost.

Lilith let go and slowly circled her so they were chest to chest, snaking both arms around her waist, predatory, even though they were the same height the timid girl felt shorter, she leant closer against the demoness’ warm body. She looked divine surrounded by nature, her hair a loose rebellion of curls, her dress was black to contrast the greenery around them perfectly, Mary found her all encompassing, her voice a low. 

“You don’t need to be scared of me.”

Mary’s voice wavered slightly as she genuinely thought about her answer. Was she scared? The truth was yes, but she was only scared to make a complete fool of herself in front of the girl she admired so much, the intimacy of the situation made it worse.

“I’m not scared of you, not anymore, where is Zelda? And Marie?”

And there it was, the slightly mocking laugh that was music to Mary’s ears as she looked around for the other two girls. 

“Why? Do you like them more than me?”

She took Mary’s chin in her hand and tilted her to face her so that they were almost forehead to forehead, the timid girl still tightly held at the waist, straining slightly and blushing furiously, aware of how her personal space was completely full of Lilith.

“I-I…”

It was not use, Mary’s head was completely empty. They gazed into each others eyes for a long moment, listening to each others heartbeats before Lilith let go of her, practically tossing her away, feigning boredom,

“I’ve been thinking, it would be a shame for your magical gifts to go to waste,”

Mary took a few seconds recovering from their strangely intimate moment before she could muster an answer, 

“What do you mean?”

“Your magical gifts, why don’t you use them?”

“O-oh well, I don’t have great power like you! I’ve always thought i’d be better off as a herbologist, perhaps a historian of witchcraft…?”

Lilith shook her head,

“No no, that won’t do, you’re here tonight aren’t you? You came, that means you must want it, power.”

Mary nodded, staring at the girl, she was right. 

”Listen to me! There are two types of witches in this world, those who lift each other up and take the power that is theirs and those who hide away and become…” She made a slightly disgusted face, “historians.”

She took a step backwards and crossed her arms, holding her head up high now, as if commanding, 

“Which do you choose, Mary Wardwell?”

She could barely muster a whisper but it didn’t matter, her choice was clear,

“Power.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ritual of the hexing of Faustus Blackwood took place deeper into the forest than Mary had ever been, Marie and Zelda had been waiting for the two young Witches, they had drawn symbols on the ground and were whispering to each other intensely about something. When the two other girls arrived they took one look at the demoness and stopped whispering immediately. Lilith’s demeanour was back to her usual stone cold and bitch attitude, her gentle side was fun while it lasted. 

The hex would temporarily disallow the Warlock to speak to any female, whenever he opened his mouth to taunt or make an inappropriate comment, his lips would be glued shut and words would fail him. Zelda had come up with the idea and Mary felt it was a fitting punishment for his crimes. As part of the ritual the 4 girls stood in a circle, with Mary between Lilith and Marie, her right hand being held in the strong grip of the demoness and her left being held firmly by the Voodoo witch as they chanted the curse. 

Soon the spell came to an end. 

The sequence of events that followed was hard for Mary to recall. 

Firstly she distinctly remembered Marie leaning over to wipe a tear from Zelda’s cheek, embracing her as they shared more hushed words, Zelda was too busy taking comfort in her lover when the Voodoo girl caught eye contact with Lilith and mouthed something serious, a warning. 

“Don’t.”

The young demoness defied her. 

A second later Mary felt her face against the dirt and a sting where her hands hit the ground, the Demoness had pushed her, hard. What was happening? Before she could even think to scream of try and move her legs, she distinctly remembered looking up into intense blue eyes, she remembered Lilith's voice and hand on her shoulder, the same warm hand from before, 

“You can trust me, relax, I’ll give you power.”

Lilith started chanting in a magical language unknown to Mary, something that sounded more powerful than the curse from before, something dark she had never learnt at the Academy, something that sparked electricity within Mary she had never felt before, she was confused and her head felt fuzzy, somewhere in the background of her mind she heard Zelda cry,

“Stop it! What the fuck are you doing? Lilith stop it!”

Marie held her back from stopping Lilith herself, her arms around her dragging her away from the other girl, trying to reason with her. 

“What's going on?!” Mary managed to gasp out from where her blood was racing on the floor.

Lilith only chanted louder ignoring the Redhead’s complaints and the dark haired witch’s warning. 

“I’m making you powerful, didn’t you say you wanted power?”

Mary blacked out. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“She’s impossible! Insufferable!”

After Zelda and Lilith had exchanged a string of unpleasantries, Zelda took comfort in her other girlfriend, her less insufferable girlfriend. Zelda and Marie had left the Demoness to deal with the unconscious girl on the forest floor, insisting it was her mess to clear up, and Mary better be unscathed after this ordeal, Marie had suggested a memory charm although the other girl seemed less than keen.

“Why doesn’t she listen? An enhancement spell? Really? Thank Hecate it didn’t go terribly wrong! I explicitly told her it was a bad idea!”

Zelda dusted off a tree stump before sitting down, practically seething, her whole body twitching anxious for some kind of relief from her annoyance, she fished in her pocket for her cigarettes and shook the packet to find it was empty. With a slightly over dramatic sigh she crushed the cardboard in her hand and threw it to the ground, hard, her heart was beating at a hundred miles per minute. Zelda had already had an emotional night and every little thing felt like the straw breaking the camels back.

“Cherie, listen to me.” 

Zelda blinked tears from her eyes as she stared at her lover who now knelt in front of her, she had caught her hands and was now holding them tight in her own. Marie was everything Lilith wasn’t in this moment, her eyes shining with only affection, her lips spoke exactly what Zelda needed to hear and she was grateful for that.

“Fuck her, you know what she is like, she will never change, but please my love just for a minute do not think of her,”

She reached out a hand to run through messed up ginger hair and looked into puffy eyes, Zelda shook her head in defiance,

“Quite, fuck her! how can she seriously-”

“Shh. Leave it, we can deal with her in the morning, can’t you see, its the middle of the night Cherie? Is it not?” 

After her feeble attempts to fight back and keep the little poise and dignity she had left, Zelda felt her whole body fall forwards into the other girl’s arms, she let out a scream of frustration against her shoulder before allowing her breathing to slowly even out, the other girl traced circles on her back and Zelda found a gold chain to play with around Marie’s neck. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. They had an unspoken understanding, It was the Haitian girl who spoke up first. 

“Better?”

Zelda looked up at her, thinking this girl’s heart was honestly too full of kindness to be with a bitch like her, wordlessly reaching a hand up to cup the other girl’s cheek and press a kiss to her lips. 

“What would I do without you?”

Marie Shrugged and gave a little wink, her eyes always seemed to sparkle and Zelda noticed now they were sparkling even more than usual in the moonlight. They kissed once again, the redhead deepening the kiss, one hand draped over her shoulder, one hand finding Marie’s waist and stroking over her shirt. In that moment she was exquisite in Zelda’s eyes, more of a goddess than Lilith would ever be, and Zelda wanted so badly to push her back and straddle her on the forest floor, but her goddess pulled away,

“Let me walk you home.”

Too full of kindness, but Zelda knew she wouldn’t be alone tonight. They didn’t attend the academy the next day. Neither did Lilith.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was rising when Mary awoke several hours later, her head spinning with both shock and the buzz of magic. Her limbs felt stiff and she could feel the slightly damp dewy ground beneath her, not the ideal resting place for a Witch who enjoyed a warm fire and the comforts of home. As she came to her senses she felt a weight on top of her, her hands grasped out and she found a warm blanket draped over her, she opened her eyes just to check it was real. Did Lilith, Marie and Zelda leave her like this? What happened? She had so many unanswered questions about the events of the night. 

Eventually standing up, Mary found her legs were weak and her head still wouldn’t stop spinning, she picked up her glasses from the floor beside where she had slept. She kept the blanket draped over her shoulders, more for comfort than for warmth as she literally stumbled home, thinking over and over the past night, trying desperately to piece together the events in her mind. 

Mary didn’t attend the Academy the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no #drama   
> Lilith just wants to help but she’s a little.... misguided
> 
> The next chapter will be set at the academy again


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's house party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this thicker, juicier chapter! For reference, in this fic Lilith and Mary look similar but not exactly the same, I like to picture them as 2 different Eevee-lutions of Michelle Gomez in another timeline! They are completely different people! Just wanted to clarify 😂

The following day back at the Academy after the 4 girls impromptu absence saw Lilith trying her best to act as though nothing happened, which in Lilith’s case was causing as much trouble as possible at all times. The outfit she wore was her usual black leather jacket with her school skirt entirely too short and her blouse hastily tucked in, the non school regulation chains on her chest complimented by the silver metal of her usual combat boots. She sat in her usual spot on the steps before first period scouting for unsuspecting first years or even better, boys to torture, her second favourite past time was fucking with Warlocks heads in the stupidest ways. 

Once she made a boy believe he was a dog and had him running around the school on all fours, barking, much to her own amusement. That was until a professor had caught her and suspended her, threatened her with excommunication, she should have realised at the time but it was definitely bullshit, nobody gets excommunicated for something so stupid.

Another time she had been angry at a boy, she couldn’t even remember why, maybe it was something to do with Zelda? She had lured him to the lake and forced him to sloppily make out with a fish much to their delight. They hadn’t stopped giggling about it for weeks whenever they saw that sorry excuse for a Warlock. Lilith snorted thinking about it now, but there was an empty feeling in her chest. 

Was she hungry? No, that couldn’t be it. 

The demoness grimaced, sitting on the steps alone was no fun. Why must Zelda cause unnecessary drama? And Marie was just as bad for defending her. As far as Lilith was aware Mary Wardwell was fair game for each of the girls to play with as much as they pleased, and Lilith was sure Mary would thank her later for the enhancement of her magic. What kind of a witch would be against that? Surely Zelda understood that hunger for power better than anyone.

Speaking of the devil the two girls in question came into view amongst the other students, walking towards the entrance to the academy hand in hand, Lilith would recognise Marie’s bright coloured hair accessories and Zelda’s very strict adherence to uniform code from a mile away, nobody dressed like them. She yelled across the courtyard in true Lilith fashion.

“Hey! Great weekend without me then!?” 

They ignored her. 

“You fucking bitches! Pay attention to me!” 

Again, they ignored her, she witnessed the redhead turn to Marie and kiss her cheek, no doubt leaving a signature Zelda lipstick stain to make the demoness jealous. Her back was directly in the demoness’ sightline and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Marie’s hands wander from her waist to squeeze her ass a little. Great, they were trying to make her jealous. 

“Fuck you! At least give mine a squeeze!”

When Zelda headed inside the academy Marie had enough of her insistent yelling and made a beeline for the steps, rolling her sleeves up and sizing her up, when she spoke her tone was low, threatening, and she looked around her as though embarrassed the demoness had caused a scene in front of her classmates. 

“What do you want?” 

She looked up at the Voodoo girl, choosing her next move carefully with wide blue eyes and a pout, biting her bottom lip knowing full well Marie was a sucker for when her girlfriends were upset.

“I’m still your girlfriend, I don’t deserve to be ignored like that, it’s very hurtful.”

“I’m not falling for that, Lili.” 

She took a step closer and looked her up and down once again, eyes boring into her soul and past any act she may put up, the demoness looked away sheepish under her girlfriends hardened gaze. She started to think maybe she was in the wrong after all, but she would never admit to it, she would defend herself fiercely until death. 

“I was trying to help her realise her full potential, how can you deny me that!? I thought Mary was fair game!”

Marie let out a sigh she had been holding in and sat down on the step beside her reaching for her hand, tracing her fingers over clenched knuckles as she spoke a little softer now, 

“Look Cherie, I don’t really care why you did what you did, I'm just sick and tired of you and Zelda fighting all the time, you love her don’t you?”

The demoness blinked a little taken aback, and nodded.

“Then you need to apologise, to Mary too if you want anything to happen with her.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a mental health day to recover from the whole ordeal in the forest, Mary Wardwell gathered all her courage to face the Academy again, in her mind she made a pact with herself to avoid the three troublesome girls who had tormented her and instead focus on her studies. 

On her desk that morning however, she found something that would immediately ruin her plan. Honestly, Mary thought to herself as she picked up the crisp parchment note, noticing the sharp red ink lettering in the corner, ‘ZS’, her new friends were bad news. The note was written in the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen, and sounded exactly how Zelda spoke,

‘Darling Mary,  
I hope you are well, please accept my deepest apologies for the events of our last encounter.  
I am holding a small gathering of witches tonight at the Spellman Mortuary, please arrive at 7pm, I'd be delighted to make it up to you.  
Yours, Zelda x’

The witch reread the note over again before tucking it in her pocket for safe keeping, amazed she had gone to such effort of a handwritten note and when she reread over ‘Yours, Zelda x’ it made her heart flutter just a little. She had to admit she was curious, having never been invited to a party before. 

Mary spent the whole morning daydreaming about the ginger witch and her party, she had heard of the Mortuary before but she had no idea what It would be like, would her home smell as sweet as she did? Maybe she would drink sweet cherry wine and there would be music, what kind of music did Zelda listen too? Maybe they would sway along to a slow song together, shrouded by the girl’s smoke, laughing and kissing as the other witches around them smiled and danced. 

The witch was sitting in an empty library at lunch, smiling to herself in a daze when she was interrupted by the one teenaged demoness she had been hoping to avoid.

“I knew I’d find you here, you look beautiful today.”

She locked eyes with Lilith and the shock set in, immediately standing up from the desk about to bolt out of the library to somewhere far away but the demoness caught her, pressing her firmly back down in her seat with a hand gripped gently around her wrist, her eyes were soft, pleading just a litte.

“Sit down and listen for a minute, believe it or not I actually came to apologise.”

Mary‘s eyes widened, she certainly never thought she’d hear Lilith’s apology, she raised an eyebrow and urged her to continue.

“I should have told you about the spell in the first place, I just wanted to help you realise your potential. I shouldn’t have left you alone in the forest.”

The demoness looked down as Mary’s hand ghosted over Lilith’s, fingers sliding over bruised knuckles, she whispered.

“Then why?”

The demoness hesitated for a moment but seemed to settle on the decision that Mary was somebody she could trust, she lifted her head to meet her gaze and blue eyes met blue once again, just like they had that night.

“I was scared, people often find me… aggressive…. and I thought you might be different. I mean you no harm.”

Lilith withdrew her hand from Mary’s and folded her arms, she couldn’t believe she had just let the confession slip from her lips. Surely the girl would see her as weak and she would lose all the mysterious appeal and reputation she had worked so hard for.

“Look I don’t really know what the fuck i’m saying but if you don’t trust me anymore I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Don’t.”

Something about the demoness made her so easy to forgive, maybe it was the fact that she seemed genuine or the shock that the biggest troublemaker in the Academy had actually opened her heart enough to provide a somewhat decent apology. Mary reached out her hand to stroke her thumb against the other girl’s cheek and gave Lilith an understanding smile, she knew what it felt like to hide oneself away. 

“I do trust you. I accept your apology but please don’t ever leave me like that in the forest again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Mary thought if she just inched forward a little right now it would be a perfect moment for a first kiss with the girl she had been daydreaming about since her first day at this school, however something deep within Mary made her sabotage herself, a little panicked by her own intrusive thoughts and her voice shaking as she spoke, unable to draw her eyes away from the Demoness’ girl’s lips,

“I mean, you’ve helped me haven’t you? You’re helping me find myself as a witch, you’ve helped me find my place at this academy, you’ve helped me fight back against-!”

Lilith smirked once again and leant in closer to Mary, intense blue eyes inviting her closer before  
the demoness surged forward closing the gap between them and kissing her with a force that was unexpected but pleasant.

Mary felt like she was being submerged, everything about Lilith overwhelmed her and she felt a million different emotions floating around her head, drowning, her whole body hot and her cheeks on fire as she melted into the kiss. When the girl started to pull back she didn’t let her, instinctively pulling her closer by the leather collar of her jacket, the demoness’ hand falling to the small of her back, Mary remembered watching her hands on Zelda that day in the bathroom, the little gestures of intimacy she craved were now hers. 

“I don’t think you’re as mean as they say.”

Mary whispered when she pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, stroking her fingers across Lilith’s cheekbone, admiring her perfect bone structure, blissfully unaware the girl had her hand in her pocket seconds earlier, and had stolen Zelda’s love note. 

“You must be mistaken, wait until you know me better, Sweetheart.”

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Mary dazed in the library, left to catch her breath and gather her own thoughts. So much for avoiding Lilith, she should have known her plan would never work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mary arrived at the Spellman Mortuary she was surprised to find Zelda standing alone in the doorway in a silk robe, ginger hair in a messy ponytail and a playful smile, she looked very un Zelda-like and yet very Zelda like at the same time. Mary thought she looked like a renaissance painting and the traditional romantic grandeur of the mortuary suited her, before Mary even had a chance to take in the grand entrance hall she took Mary by the arm and practically dragged her inside, taking her through to what she assumed was her bedroom. 

“My guests won’t arrive until later, I thought we’d get ready together.”

She spoke softly holding a deep scarlet dress up to Mary’s body, comparing it against her hair and skin tone, before she tossed the dress on the bed followed by a pair of stilettos far too high for Mary to walk in. 

“You’d look beautiful in this, Mary. Isn’t it gorgeous, my Father brought it back from London.”

Mary looked between Zelda and the dress, it looked a little too glamorous for her, but she didn’t want to offend Zelda and it seemed like trying on this dress would please her, it was all Mary could do to smile and nod, admiring the dress. What she really wanted to know was more about this incredible home and the incredible girl in front of her, she had never really spent time alone with Zelda but she was happy to be invited, the redhead must have a soft spot for her too, Mary blushed a little at the thought.

“It’s lovely Zelda, the Mortuary is beautiful too, are your parents home now?”

The redhead witch burst out laughing, curls of hair framing her face and her nose scrunching.

“Oh dear God no! They’re in England sweetheart, they don’t know half the trouble we get upto here and I prey to Hecate they never find out!” 

“We?”

“My little sister and I, if she bothers you please shoo her away!”

The young witch left her to change her clothes, after slipping the dress on she struggled with the heels, she looked in the full length mirror and turned, admiring her own shape and the way the dress flattered her body in a way she didn’t even know was possible. Mary felt two hands reach to undo her neat hairstyle, when had Zelda even entered the room? Mary quickly noticed she had changed into her own outfit for the party, elegant as always. She let her natural thick dark hair fall around her shoulders, messing it up a little, the feeling of the girl’s hands raking her scalp relaxing her, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. 

“Mary, look at me.”

Zelda reached out to take off her glasses to reveal wide blue eyes full of anticipation, wanting, so different even from when they had first met. The witch in question turned, wobbling slightly on her heels and blushed as she caught the other girl’s eyes slowly taking in her whole body, the dress leaving little to the imagination. 

“You look… positively sinful, you look so much like Lilith.”

A moment of anxiety swept over her features at the mention of the Demoness.

“Your girlfriend kissed me earlier!”

The ginger scoffed and took a step towards Mary, applying a small amount of pink lipstick to her guest before before applying her own in the mirror beside her, blotting her lips gently, urging Mary to do the same. 

“Did she now? And I assume she tried to touch you up too? I can only apologise for her behav-”

Mary frowned, no. She hadn’t.

“Oh, well,” One of Zelda’s eyebrows shot upwards in curiosity, “She must really think you’re something special, as do I.”

The young ginger witch contemplated for a moment before continuing,

“So, do you like her then?”

“Do you like her?”

She reached for a cigarette, playing absent minded with her lighter and taking a lazy drag before she offered it to her guest, Mary hesitantly put her lips to it and sucked inwards, surprised at her own boldness for a moment. Zelda nodded encouraging her, she had a hand on her chest just below her breasts to help her inhale and exhale, the closeness and the smoke almost suffocating the brunette. 

Mary choked and coughed furiously, she staggered a little and sat on the edge of the bed crossing her legs, looking up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath as the other girl only chucked at her as though she was an amusement, she continued. 

“Oh you are fun to play with Mary. But to answer your question I love her but I don’t like her right now. Marie says I should forgive her.”

“Maybe you should.”

At that exact moment the doorbell sounded throughout the Mortuary.

“That’ll be Marie and my other guests.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary counted at least 50 Witches at the party, they all seemed to know each other intimately and the party reeked of dark magic, expensive alcohol and the what she assumed was the usual angsty teen debauchery she’d been missing out on. Zelda was in her element, flirting shamelessly with her guests, offering shots and Satan knows what else, how did she even know all these people? They were rowdy, smashed bottles, loud music and chaos, witches making out on the front porch and having heated discussions in the lobby. Mary spent most of the party clutching onto her drink for dear life standing in the kitchen watching the people come and go, making friendly conversation occasionally, although the events of the party were a little overwhelming, she enjoyed standing back and observing, especially when she occasionally caught a flash of a grin from the now intoxicated Zelda, or a playful wink from Marie who was scandalously dancing with several other girls in the middle of the living room. 

The next thing she knew she found the young Voodoo Priestess pressed up against her side, wrapping an arm over her shoulders with ease, Mary looked up and giggled at the sight of her, there was sweat on her brow, a messy lipstick stain on the collar of her blouse and several of her hair pins had fallen out. 

“Just checking you’re ok over here, do you want to dance, Cherie?”

She took Mary’s glass and poured her another drink, after several that night already the young witch’s cheeks were already very red from the flush of alcohol and the warmth in the room.

“No but i’m ok thank you for asking! I prefer to stand back and take everything in, I can see you’re having a lot of fun?”

She gestured at the red marks on Marie’s shirt and the girl just shrugged, loosening a few buttons to cool herself, she was having too much fun to care. Mary spoke again, having to raise her voice over the music which seemed to now be ringing in her ears, the other girl leaned in closer to hear better.

“I was wondering, how does Zelda know all these people?”

“People? You mean demons?”

“Demons?! How does she know all these demons?”

Marie shrugged again, this time teasing a little as she spoke, her voice playful as she bent down slightly to whisper in her ear, 

“Je ne sais pas, party demons, sex demons perhaps?”

As if it was no coincidence the house turned cold all of a sudden and music stopped, indicating the party had been interrupted, the two girls looked around disoriented. Mary squeezed herself tighter to the other girl’s side for comfort, her mind immediately jumped to witch hunters, mortal police or warlock gangs. 

“What’s going on.”

Mary whispered but she soon had her answer. The kitchen door burst open and none other than the Academy’s favourite demoness stood in the doorway scouring the room, 

“Party’s over! Everyone get the fuck out of my girlfriend’s house if you know what’s good for you!”

Mary caught her eye for a second, she bit her lip remembering the kiss they shared earlier and shuffled even closer to Marie who was shielding her, 

“You two can stay.”

She continued the demons away, telling them to boot it or loose an eye, some tantrums here and there but that was to be expected when interrupting a large group of intoxicated party demons. Soon it was just the 3 of them left in the Spellman’s kitchen, Mary still glued to Marie’s side, she wondered where Zelda could possibly be. 

“It’s very rude to ruin somebody’s party, and I don’t remember inviting you Lilith.”

The ginger witch finally made an appearance, she was dishevelled, her own lipstick smudged across her cheek. She crossed her arms, her expression so cold that Mary wondered if the witch was a cold blooded demon herself. Lilith mirrored her, crossing her arms before looking Mary up and down as she spoke, winking. 

“Really? I thought you left my invite with Mary, thanks for passing on the message by the way, you really are a sweetheart, and you look sinful tonight, I would very much like to-”

“Lilith! Leave Mary out of this! Come with me, you don’t want to see this,”

The demoness frowned at Marie as she physically placed her body between them and the timid girl, speaking up her disapproval before she took her hand firmly and led her out to the front porch where Mary could finally breathe a sigh of relief, stepping over broken glass and still clutching onto Marie tightly for dear life. 

They shared an embrace and Mary took long breaths for several moments, she looked up at Marie who turned out to be her saviour once again.

“Thank you.”

“De rien, they can be… intense, but look on the bright side, you have two hot girls fighting over you!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the house the Demoness and the redhead were having a heated stand off. Lilith despairing to be forgiven and Zelda with no intention to back down, believing the other girl deserved to be taught a lesson.

“I don’t know what more I can do! I came all the way over here just to fucking apologise to you but it’s still not good enough! What do you want from me? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg?”

“Actually yes. Maybe you could learn some respect for me.”

“Well too bad i’m not fucking doing that! As I seem to recall you prefer being on your knees yourself, huh?”

The two girls now stood closer to each other, practically spitting out their words in a dangerous game of who could hurt the other the most and who would give in first. 

“Did you enjoy it? Your kiss with your little schoolgirl crush?”

“Well clearly you enjoyed playing with her, dressing her up in that sexy outfit for your own enjoyment, is that why you like her? She looks so much like me and she’ll do anything you say? You don’t love me anymore because I don’t fit into your little fantasy of you and Marie and her dressing up and having parties in your parents mansion and drinking cherry Schnapps?”

“No!” 

Zelda clenched her fists, defensive, Lilith had gone too far this time. 

“Get a fucking reality check Zelda!”

Zelda snapped at that and grabbed hold of Lilith’s face pulling her closer, nails scraping against her skin. The demoness’ eyes widened in anticipation for what was coming next, she knew she was about to be slapped or kissed and she wasn’t entirely sure which. 

“I do love you! You’re an insufferable demon but of course I love you!” 

She pushed Lilith hard, backing her up against the cabinets, lips and teeth meeting in a heated kiss, the demoness immediately shrugging her jacket off her shoulders and throwing it across the room. She pushed back and pinned Zelda against the counter, clearing it with one flick of her wrist of half empty glasses, bottles and cigarette butts, neither girl cared as they heard the glasses smash on the ground, they would tidy up tomorrow. 

The redhead jumped onto the counter and wrapped her legs around her lover, heels digging into her back as she pulled her hair back forcing the girl up into another biting kiss. Liliths hands sank lower and she was pulling at the witch’s stockings, taking great pleasure in destroying them with her nails, her fingers eventually came into contact with lace underwear smirking when she felt how wet she had become. Lilith loved to tease.

“Fuck, did you miss me that much Zelds? Did what I said turn you on that much?”

“Shut up.”

Zelda gave her a death glare but parted her thighs and lifted her hips all the same allowing the demoness to pull her underwear off easily. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside on the porch Mary sat peacefully in Marie’s lap, the Haitian girl stroking her hair soothing her as they looked up at the full moon together. For once Mary felt completely comfortable with the intimacy of the situation, sneaking glances at Marie’s beautiful face once in a while. She sighed and replayed the events of the day in her mind, 

“Will Lilith and Zelda be ok?”

Marie turned and grinned at her, eyes lit up and it wasn’t just the moonlight. 

“Do not worry, they’re probably making sweet love again by now. This is just what they do.”

It was then she noticed how the young Voodoo girl’s hand was stroking softly her upper thigh, and her breath hitched a little, shifting her weight between her thighs as she sat on the other girl’s lap. She felt a similar desire to what she felt when Lilith had kissed her, heat rising throughout her whole body and face flushed, she thought back to that day she caught them in the middle of having sex in the bathroom. 

“Do you want to join them?”

Mary bit her lip and nodded slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Please let me know if you enjoy this fic and what you would like to see!


End file.
